


“Banter: The Starsky & Hutch Medicine for Whatever Ails Them”

by DPPatricks



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Banter, Dialog-only, Humor, Innuendo, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24094009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DPPatricks/pseuds/DPPatricks
Summary: Well into the Corvid19 pandemic, Starsky and Hutch are both beginning to feel the strain a bit.
Relationships: Ken Hutchinson/David Starsky
Comments: 13
Kudos: 29





	“Banter: The Starsky & Hutch Medicine for Whatever Ails Them”

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was inspired by the Starsky&Hutch Original Bromance FaceBook page’s challenge on 5/8/2020. The prompts are underlined, below.

“Hutch…”

“Hmmmmmm?”

“I don’t think I’ve ever asked this before, and please don’t take it the wrong way, but could you stop what you’re doing for a few minutes?”

“I’m sorry, Starsk, I didn’t mean to be a disruption.”

“You’re not a disruption, it’s just that I’m trying to concentrate so that I can get every word right and… well, I just can’t when you’re…”

“I understand. I’ll go out into the living room until you’re done.”

“No, I didn’t mean that. Please don’t leave me!"

“Okay, I won’t leave. What do you really need?”

“You. Exactly where you are, curled around me. But keeping your talented fingers to yourself while I finish this.”

“That’s going to be difficult, Starsk. When we’re this close together, you know I can’t keep my hands off you.”

“And I love you for it. Normally.”

“Normally?”

“It’s just that this laptop’s squirrelly enough as it is and since it doesn’t have an automatic-save feature, if I were to hit the wrong key, I’d lose everything I’ve written.”

“You don’t hit wrong keys anymore. You’re a great typist.”

“I could, though, when you do… that!”

“Why not work on it later? I mean, there’s no time limit on the challenge, is there?”

“Not really, I think it lasts the whole month, but…”

“But what?”

“But it’s in my head right now and there’s no guarantee I’d remember, after we…”

“After we… what?”

“After we make love. It’s been a while, ya know, and I may not be the man I used to be.”

“Let me worry about that, okay?”

“Yeah. You, your incredible fingers, hands, mouth, and… other anatomical parts.”

“I can see your anatomical parts moving under your pajama bottoms.”

“How could they not, when you’re using that bedroom voice of yours that turns me on like a light switch?”

“So… what’s the problem?”

“The problem is, I want to finish the piece and get it posted! I’m doing this for you, ya know!”

“For me? How do you figure that?”

“You’re the one who said I needed to get my mind off the virus, and the virtual lockdown it’s got us in. You said I was goin’ stir crazy.”

“Cabin fever was the term I used, I believe.”

“Same thing. We’ve been cooped up in this house for weeks now, only getting out every ten days or so to do some shopping. And I guess you were right - I was feelin’ kinda antsy.”

“Which is why I was trying to distract you.”

“And you were doing your usual excellent job of it, but…”

“But what, Starsk. Spit it out!”

“But… oh, the hell with it! If I don’t remember what I was going to write, I’ll think of something else. Later. Hopefully, much later!”

“That’s the David Starsky I fell in love with.”

“Where’s the K-Y?”

“Right here, babe.”

“Always the Boy Scout.”

“Sea Scout.”

“Shut up and kiss me!”

“As you command, my love.”

“And then you’d better be ready, Blondie, because you started this.”

“Hmmmmmmmm. Don’t I know it!”

The End? Never!!!


End file.
